


Day 4: Free - Memesex

by Askell



Series: Tentatodd week [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Art, M/M, Memes, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, jk, just guys being guys, me gusta face, smutty af, yaranaika face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askell/pseuds/Askell
Summary: Why are the tentacles always bright pink? Does it even matter?





	Day 4: Free - Memesex




End file.
